Salacious Submission
by OatAndRaison
Summary: The blonde woman highly doubted her partner would make it at all. She'd probably been called back into work, an organisational emergency, a pressing case needing the FBI's most talented attention. She could feel a low stirring in the bottom of her stomach, excitement, arousal, at the thought of doing something so forbidden and unfaithful. With a stranger none the less.


**Salacious Submission**

The bar was full, crowded, the reverberating hum of laughter and conversation almost blurring out the smooth jazz playing from the overhead speakers. JJ sat on a wooden, red cushioned stool around the horseshoe shaped counter bordering the far right of the premises. One hand was resting on the dark, wooden oak. The other caressed a glass of white wine, the golden liquid already nearing the bottom of the glass. Her thumb absentmindedly stroked against the curve of the glass to the slow, steady beat of throaty jazz. Her eyes were distant slightly, staring plainly at the collection of bottles displayed behind the bar. Her legs were crossed elegantly, her dress riding up along her thighs just slightly.

"Is this seat taken?" came a smooth, rich voice.

JJ looked to her left to take in the lithe, slender body that had approached her. Sleek, straightened, dark hair. Black slacks and an expensive button down power suit shirt. It suited the woman. The material hugged her curves deliciously. Besides, JJ's date was late. It wouldn't hurt to have some company.

"It's supposed to be for my partner. But she's late, again," JJ sighed in resignation. "It's all yours if you want it."

The older woman seemed to contemplate her next move, processing what JJ had told her slowly and delicately. Her dark eyes met stormy blue, and in one flawless, fluid movement, the brunette took the vacated stool next to JJ and settled. Curious eyes took in the almost empty glass in front of the blonde, the tense, serious line of her brow and jaw.

"Can I buy you a drink?" the older woman offered. "Maybe something a little stronger than white wine though," a rich chuckle, "Whiskey on the rocks?"

An amused smile briefly passed JJ's lips. Considering the time, the blonde woman highly doubted her partner would make it at all. She'd probably been called back into work, an organisational emergency, a pressing case needing the FBI's most talented attention. She could feel a low stirring in the bottom of her stomach, excitement, arousal, at the thought of doing something so forbidden and unfaithful. With a complete stranger none the less. But she could feel the clock ticking inside of her mind, and she hadn't come to the bar to wait around and drink expensive wine on her own.

"How did you know?" JJ drawled

"Call it a woman's intuition," the brunette smirked smugly, using her hand to gesture to the bartender that she wished to order drinks.

Two tumblers, filled midway with an amber looking liquid, were placed in front of the older woman. Smoothly, she nudged one glass over to JJ, the back of her knuckles briefly touching the soft skin of the blonde's hand. The shared look of a daring nature made it clear that the touch was very much a purposeful move. JJ's eyes told another story; the touch was much appreciated and welcomed, and perhaps there would be time for a little more. JJ picked up the glass, her body now turned slightly in the brunette's direction. She was conscious of the older woman watching her bring the glass to her lips, but this she could use to her advantage. Her mouth wrapped delicately around the rim of the tumbler, a small sip of the liquid flowing smoothly over the surface of the glass and into JJ's mouth. There was a tingling as the liquid burned a path into her stomach, and she hummed softly.

"So how late is she?" the brunette questioned smoothly, taking a sip from her own glass without ever breaking eye contact.

JJ shrugged one shoulder half-commitedly, happy to play along to the tune of the brunette's flirtatious voice. It was clear that both women were interested in one other and very obvious that there was some form of spark between them. Just how far that bright, radiating light of electric would take them both was for now a mystery. But curiosity would lead them astray, and surely towards the direction of more physical contact and seductive conversation.

"Does it matter now?" JJ asked coyly, stroking her tongue along her bottom lip. "Someone else has taken her seat. Her reservation is now void."

A delicious smirk moved the older woman's lips. JJ couldn't help but watch, the dark lipstick and half tilted grin stirring things inside of her that made her back burn against her shirt.

"I suppose not," one eyebrow twitched, showing the brunette's clear amusement.

"What about you?" JJ asked curiously, now twisting on her seat slightly so she was facing more of the older woman's form. "Anyone waiting at home for you? Is there a man or lady expecting you to show up on time...?"

The raven haired woman simply shrugged both shoulders, turning a little in her own seat. Their knees were almost touching, hidden seductively beneath the lip of the bar, the atmosphere stirring around both of them completely invisible to those around them.

"Not right now," the older woman spoke carefully. "I'm a writer. Doesn't leave much time for pleasure."

A hard twitch deep in the blonde's abdomen forced her to suck her bottom lip into her mouth. If it was possible, she was sure that she felt her eyes darken, felt a feral feeling erupt through her chest enter her blood stream. She was enjoying the stranger's company more than she should. JJ knew that she should feel guilty, feel some form of remourse, but all she felt was arousal and amusement. She felt light headed, a combination of not just the wine and whiskey, but the auro from the brunette that worked it's way around her, enveloping her and enticing her to fall under some kind of seductive spell.

"What do you write?" JJ asked.

The brunette raised one eyebrow and swirled the small amount of amber liquid that still remained in her glass. "Mostly small articles, columns, journalist type pieces," she admitted, rolling her tongue between her teeth. "But I write more... Intimate sections in my free time. More for my own enjoyment than others."

JJ chuckled at the seductive tone, lowering her head so that her blonde locks curtained her face. She could feel heat along the column of her throat. She knew that a crimson red was rising, that it would soon encompass her face and become impossible to hide.

"You don't look like a writer," the younger woman tried to subtly change the direction of conversation.

The brunette contemplated the statement. "And why do you say that?"

The end of the question was concluded by a hand on JJ's thigh. The blonde didn't flinch, didn't pull away as that hand slowly trailed higher, the fabric of the younger woman's dress pooling around her wrist.

"I don't know..." JJ's breathing had already increased. She swallowed hard. "You look serious... Business like." The hand moved higher still. "Powerful," the blonde added with a gasp, the older woman's fingers just gently caressing the inside of her thigh.

"Poweful, huh?" the brunette rose her eyebrow in question.

JJ could feel wetness seep through the material of her cotton panties. She clenched, shuffling slightly in her seat, but it did nothing to help the wanton throbbing between her legs, or the damp material of her panties brushing deliciously against her rapidly swelling clit. It may have been hidden beneath the skirt and underwear, but JJ could tell by the mischievous twinkle in the brunette's almost black eyes that she knew just exactly what she'd find in the space between JJ's legs. But the fingers continued to move regardless. This was a dangerous game. And just as the older woman's long fingers found the crease between the blonde's thigh and panties, her hand retreated.

The brunette simply gave a lopsided smirk.

"I'm actually staying here tonight," she drawled lowly, gesturing to the main lobby off of the bar. "The hotel always gives me a more than pleasant room. Plenty of space, privacy..." her voice was seductively smooth. "I'm in room 108 if you're interested."

Before JJ could give any kind of response, the woman had risen in the flawless, graceful manner that seemed to come naturally to her. The younger woman pulled her bottom lip between her lips as she watched the brunette place money for the drinks on the bar and retreat. The view was just as good from behind. The woman's dress-slacks hugged her hips and ass in a way that emphasised every curve... Every curve that JJ wanted to touch, bite, lick. The younger woman didn't even have to think. She didn't have time to reflect on the situation, to think about the morality of being unfaithful. She knew what she wanted, and at this moment needed.

* * *

A timid, quiet knock echoed along the hallway into the front room of the hotel suit just 10 minutes after Emily had arrived to set up for the evening. She smirked as she placed the glass she had in her hand down onto the table and began to make her way towards the door, making sure to purposefully walk with swagger, her shoes landing on the floor hard enough that she knew the blonde behind the door would be able to hear. She unbuttoned a few buttons of her shirt to reveal much more depth to her cleavage and set her face hard before finally lifting the latch and pulling the door open.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," the older woman taunted playfully, not hiding the way her expectant eyes traced along the blonde's lithe body. "I never got your name."

JJ chewed her bottom lip. What little composure she had managed to gain back via some liquid courage and the slow walk up to woman's room had quickly dissipated. She'd usually have a name ready, an alias forged within her mind. But she had nothing. Her mind was completely blank. The way the woman's black eyes stared domineeringly into her own made her swallow hard, made her stomach tangle into her knots and her pulse race. She couldn't think coherently enough to come up with any believable or convincing identity.

"Are names necessary?" JJ asked, her voice quieter than expected.

"I guess not," Emily agreed, stepping slowly to the side to allow JJ to pass her. "I just figured, if I told you my name in return, it'd be helpful for you to know what name to scream when I make you cum."

JJ had just passed the threshold and the brunette's powerful form. But the words that drifted from the brunette's dark lipstick wrapped themselves around her mind in a way no other's ever could. Her semi-confident walk down the hallway crumbled as she heard the door shut behind her. She felt that familiar heat rise from her skin and the all too frequent blush begin to spread along the column of her throat. This may be the stranger game. But there was a way Emily always played a persona, a way with words. Sometimes they'd be sweet, and still all encompassing. Sometimes her language would delicately walk the tight rope between arousing and cringe-worthy. Yet, the brunette had an innate way of walking that tight rope so precisely and effectively.

The slight hesitation in her step was enough to give Emily the chance to catch up to her. She felt the brunette's tall, lithe form press against her back. JJ let out a sigh, her head rolling back as she closed her eyes. Hands encircled her waist and slid up over the smooth fabric of her shirt. One hand found it's destination at JJ's breasts, cupping first one, then the other, firmly. The other hand continued its journey, fingers dancing along the column of the blonde's slender neck to wrap around it lightly and squeeze. A grind of the older woman's curved hips caused a shiver to travel down along JJ's spine. There was no doubt in JJ's mind that Emily would have felt it perfectly.

Mustering whatever confidence and courage JJ had left, which amounted to very little, the blonde stepped forward and away from Emily. She took a moment to take a few deep breaths, to calm the raging current of arousal swirling around her stomach and pulsating between her legs, as she walked slowly towards the front room. She knew the older woman couldn't see her face, but she was sure that daring, dangerous smirk and a twinkling would be in the brunette's eyes. As confidently as she knew that, she knew that Emily would know what expression lay on JJ's face. Need, want, arousal, desire, a combination of nervous anticipation and uncontrollable excitement.

"I need a drink," JJ simply said flippantly.

She heard the click of Emily's shoes against the hardwood flooring as the older woman followed. She heard, and felt, the dark chuckle that bubbled from the brunette's chest. It radiated from the brunette to her. She felt it vibrate through each individual rib and felt it reverberate between her legs. JJ picked up a half filled glass already on the coffee table in the front room. She turned to lock eyes with the older woman. Watching a dark, prefectly manacoured eyebrow lift, JJ brought the tumbler to her lips and swallowed a generous sip.

"How did you know what was in that glass?" Emily asked quizzically.

One shrugged shoulder. "I trust it was scotch."

"Trust," Emily's tongue rolled the word around in her mouth delicately. "I doubt there's much of that here. No names. No idea who I am," the brunette stalked her way closer to JJ, confidence rippling off of her in waves. Her dark eyes screamed volumes; a predator hunting her prey. "There could have been anything in that glass. You meet a stranger in a bar. Talk to her for ten minutes. Then come knocking at their door." a soft tut from Emily's mouth.

JJ tried her best to stay with the movement and tempo of foreplay. She knew that the older woman always had a purely wicked way with words, something that even in JJ's job as a media liaison, she had never come across before. She knew no matter her retort or response, that Emily's would far surpass anything that she could roll off of her own tongue. She placed the glass back onto the coffee table, standing her ground as Emily continued to approach. She could see the valley between the brunette's breasts, could see how the bra she was wearing pushed up and out, wanted desperately to dip her tongue beneath the collar of the dark shirt.

"I'm a stranger too," JJ reminded, receiving a slow nod of the head from the brunette. "You don't know why I'm here either. You have no idea of motive..."

Emily stopped her movements, her tall body now almost flush with JJ's. There was a way that Emily held herself that sent regular sparks of electric throughout the blonde; her posture perhaps, confident and cocky, back straight, shoulders high, chin slightly tilted upwards. It was as though there was nothing in the world that Emily couldn't do, no one that she couldn't have under her own control should she wish. There was a domineering presence, emphasised by the dark hair and dark eyes, the brooding maroon coloured lipstick and ivory skin.

"I write about poeple," Emily drawled, her eyes boring into JJ's and slowly chipping away at the blonde's self resolve. "I'm a pretty good reader when it comes to behaviour." The play on words wasn't missed. "Your heart is racing, your chest taking more shallow, uneven breaths, your lips slightly parted to make up for the oxygen debt," the words rolled off of Emily's tongue. "Then there's your eyes. The way that your pupils have dilated, the way that you're looking at me."

"And just how am I doing that," JJ asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Like you want me to fuck you, take you, use you, make you mine," the words were slow and sultry, perfectly pronounced.

JJ's eyes fluttered shut as she felt another hard clench twist her stomach.

"Am I wrong?" Emily asked, her breath ghosting over the younger woman's lips.

JJ opened her eyes, noting the mere few inches between herself and Emily. She wanted to be under this woman, beneath her, used by her. Of course she did. Her body was literally begging, her already wet centre throbbing with a need to have something inside, to be filled. She knew that her clit was swollen and red, desperate for attention, fingers, lips. It didn't matter so long as something, someone, ended the torturous neglect. The blonde wasn't a proud person. She knew there was a limit, a line that Emily so precariously pushed her to, that meant any need to preserve her dignity disappeared. She would beg on her knees. She'd give Emily exactly what she wanted.

"No."

There was a brief twitch of a smirk, and then JJ's eyes were closed again as Emily finally brought her lips to the blonde's. The kiss was possessive, hungry. It was a show of submissiveness from JJ's end. Their lips moved against one another's in an all too familiar rhythm, teeth nibbling and tugging. The brunette's hands slipped around the blonde's hips, firmly cupping and kneading her ass before pressing hard against the small of JJ's back. Their bodies pressed together deliciously, and as Emily sucked the younger woman's bottom lip and rocked her hips forward, JJ felt the buldge of something pressing into her pelvis. She gapsed, her lips breaking from Emily's.

Emily's near black eyes simply stared into JJ's, boring into her baby blue's. She knew just how much wearing a strap on turned JJ on. She knew it'd turn her on even more as she realised that Emily would have walked into the bar with the piece snuggled firmly between her legs. There was an unwritten conversation swirling between the two, and both knew neither could wait.

In a predatory, domineering move, Emily spun JJ around and pressed hard against her back, forcing her front to bend over, her front now against the table. The almost empty glass of whiskey slid over the smooth surface of the table and landed on the laminate flooring with a smash. JJ moaned, her eyes screwing shut as she felt the brunette press her pelvis firmly against her ass, grinding the bulge between her legs against her. The blonde's white knuckled grip on the edge of the table intensified, and she whimpered as Emily ever so slowly pushed the fabric of her shirt upwards and raked her nails hard along the length of her back.

"Emily," JJ pleaded.

A simply hum came in response. "I thought that we weren't doing names... Jennifer." Her name was emphasised with a firm grip of her hips.

God, JJ knew the rules of the game all too well - though no amount of playing would ever desensitise the kind of arousal and pleasure these evenings incited in her. Usually she would at least hold her self resolve long enough to come up with a pseudonym, some form of believable alias. But the moment Emily had taken a seat next to her, the moment the older woman's smooth, delicate fingers had worked their way ever so slowly beneath the blonde's skirt, had ordered another drink on her behalf and worn that salacious smirk on her face, JJ knew that she was gone. She was already metaphorically on her knees, begging Emily to quench her thirst to be touched, to be tasted, to be fucked and used. JJ knew the moment the evening had begun that she was already under the complete control and influence of the brunette.

JJ could only make a broken moan in response.

Emily bent over the blonde woman, her hips flush against the blonde's, her chest pressing firmly into JJ's back. She could tease for hours, and on many occasions had done just that. She found a deep, satisfactory pleasure from ever so slowly drawing the younger woman higher and higher and higher, leaving her a quivering mess. The unmistakable, vulnerable look that JJ gave her when she submitted to Emily so completely. The look drove Emily wild, caused premature spasms low in her abdomen as her body reacted violently to the sparks of pleasure the look sent throughout her being. Broken moans and begging were just as well.

Emily moulded her tongue around the shell of JJ's ear, sucking the younger woman's earlobe into her mouth and nibbling delicately. She whispered alluring into the blonde's ear, 'You're mine, and I'm going to make sure that you know it."

JJ could only whimper as the brunette pulled back. She felt those familiar, slender hands slide along the back of her knees, along the back of her thighs, teasingly dragging the material of the skirt as she went. There was something completely arousing being in such a vulnerable position, handing power and control over to the brunette so completely. The blonde would be lying if she didn't admit some of the most arousing moments the two had ever shared often left JJ in positions similar to this; bent over, ass facing the brunette, just waiting submissively for Emily's next move.

JJ shivered as those same hands slid over the curve of her ass cheeks. Emily took a handful of each cheek in her palms, squeezing and gripping hard. The pencil skirt had now been moved to reveal JJ completely, and the sodden panties that lay beneath. The brunette rolled her tongue along her bottom lip as she moved one hand beneath the blonde's legs to stroke against the wetness she found there. A broken cry caught in JJ's throat at the pressure, before Emily moved to cup the blonde woman firmly.

"Already so wet for me," Emily marvelled alluringly.

JJ was already breathing heavily, her chest tight and muscles tense. She could feel her cheeks burning and knew that a deep crimson colour had encompassed them both. She bit her bottom lip hard as she felt the brunette's fingers roughly hook themselves beneath the elastic waist of her panties to pull them unceremoniously down the length of her legs. JJ was already experiencing a strangely pleasurable pain of her incisors and canines digging into the sensitive flesh of her bottom lip. But as she felt cold air reach between her legs and heard the sound of Emily's slacks hitting the floor, she found herself biting down harder.

"Fuck me," JJ shuddered, feelings her walls clenching deliciously, already craving the thick length of the plastic phallus inside her.

"Don't worry," Emily hummed, her voice amused. Her hand came down to strike JJ's right ass cheek hard, drawing a gasp from the younger woman. "I'm planning to."

JJ felt the burn against her right ass cheek as her fingers, knuckles white, wrapped themselves tighter around the edge of the table. Her whole body felt weak, apprehensive with nervous excitement, want and need. Her walls still clenched tight, craving the feeling of being filled. She wanted to feel Emily's cock thrust inside her, wanted to feel the length buried deep, wanted to feel the forward and backward motion as the brunette used her. But deep down somewhere, likely in the swirling low in her abdomen, the one who had nervous anticipation and arousal to blame for its existence, JJ knew that Emily wouldn't yet be done with the teasing.

The younger woman gasped, her hands holding the edge of the table impossibly tighter, as she felt the feather light touch of Emily's finger ghost over her clit. She almost whimpered, in fact almost sobbed. The arousal the blonde was now experiencing was unbearable. She felt the tip of that same finger then snuggly settle at her centre. She felt the length of that finger ever so slowly slide into the depths with no resistance from herself. She keened, her walls clenching tight upon realisation the finger had stopped moving.

It had no beneficial effect; that same finger just as smoothly pulled out, and then calmly, slowly, made its way between the blonde's ass cheeks.

JJ swallowed hard, feeling everything south of her pelvis clench in a delicious way, awaiting the feel of Emily's finger sliding torturously over the sensitive, puckered flesh between her cheeks. She did feel it. And she felt her insides quiver, panting, her body pleading with her for some form of penetration, any form of penetration.

"Emily, please," JJ could feel her entire body quavering; as though it was going through some form of withdrawal and the object to quench its thirst was just out of reach, taunting her. "Please..."

JJ cried out as she felt the full length of Emily's shaft bury itself inside her. She felt her walls convulse almost immediately, felt pure ecstasy and almost sobbed in relief at the feel of being filled. She felt Emily's death grip on her hips, felt the brunette's nails dig deliciously into her skin. And then the brunette began to thrust. The pace was relentless, in and out, over and over, unwavering and merciless. Each slap of the brunette's pelvis against her ass cheeks sent JJ into a daze and pleasurable sparks of electric radiated outwards from her groin. JJ could feel her walls clenching, clinging on to the shaft inside her each time the length slipped inside.

A sharp sting came from her left ass cheek as Emily brought her hand down hard against. JJ shivered, her eyes rolling slightly, sweat beginning to form against her burning skin. She felt the nails of Emily's hand rake along her back before twisting into her blonde locks, tightening and tugging. The edge of the wooden table pressed itself almost painfully into the blonde's hips, the pain increasing as she felt her muscles begin to tense, felt her breath catching in her throat as her heart thudded under her ribcage, her walls throbbing around the brunette's shaft with each beat.

"So... Fucking... Wet," each word punctuated by a severe thrust and the length of Emily being buried completely inside her. "I love fucking you from behind," Emily coaxed, every word akin to a soft stroke against the blonde's clit. "Love watching you swallow up my cock so eagerly..."

JJ whimpered, a premature shudder running through her as she felt a hard twinge low in her stomach. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. She knew Emily would continue to fuck her relentlessly until she quivered around the length of the shaft, and she knew even then that the night would be far from over. And it was that thought, the thought of having Emily use her as she saw fit for the rest of the evening that catapulted her until she was balanced perfectly on the edge of climax.

"You better cum for me like a good little girl."

And JJ let out a guttural moan, her back arching as she felt herself tighten hard around the shaft inside her. She felt every individual muscle shiver and convulse, felt sparks of electric circuit through her. She felt pure bliss as instinct took over and she rode wave after wave of an intense climax. Somewhere, she could feel the length of Emily continuing to mercilessly thrust, drawing out ever last second of pleasure from JJ, expecting only the best for the woman she had bent over the table, completely exposed to her and at her mercy.

And as JJ finally felt the climax roll away, sporadic aftershocks rattling her body, she felt the length of the shaft pull out of her. She groaned at the loss of contact, moaned as she adjusted to the empty space inside her, and whimpered as Emily leant over to gently nibble at her earlobe.

"Don't worry," she crooned seductively. "I'm far from through with you tonight."


End file.
